Foggy Bottom Has Fallen
by liverskins13
Summary: It has been a year since the terrorist attack on Adventure Bay. Mayor Humdinger has become an important ally to Adventure Bay. But when a Bulgarian terrorist holds Humdinger hostage, it's up to the PAW Patrol to come to his rescue, and along the way discovering a secret that will change PAW Patrol for good. Sequel to "Adventure Bay Has Fallen." Prequel to "Barkingburg Has Fallen."
1. Ryder's Date Ruined

**Hello everyone! Here is the first chapter of Foggy Bottom Has Fallen. This wouldn't have been possible without the success of Adventure Bay Has Fallen. I'd like to thank everyone for the amazing reviews! I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Chapter 1: Ryder's Date Ruined**

"That was so much fun," said Skye, as she and Chase made their way back to the Lookout.

"I know. We should have dinner together more often," said Chase as he nuzzled Skye. Skye giggled. She and Chase have been dating for almost a year, ever since the attack on the Lookout by Mr. Yamamoto of Iran. The two were able to successfully thwart his plan, with a little help from Mayor Humdinger. Although the Presidential Adviser was killed, the President, as well as his son, were rescued. Had Mr. Yamamoto not blown up the Lookout, as well as himself and his accomplices, he would've been put on trial for abduction and terrorism, as well as attempted murder.

"So, Chase. Guess what Friday is?" asked Skye.

"Uhh... the 30th?" Skye stared blankly at him. "Of June?" Skye showed a disappointed look on her face. Chase smiled. "Our anniversary. How could I ever forget that?"

Skye smiled sweetly at him. Even though they've been dating for about a year, they haven't shared their first kiss yet. Despite Marshall's nagging, Chase ignored him. Chase had noticed that ever since the terrorist attack, the pups, especially Marshall, have grown immature and have continuously annoyed Ryder about petty things.

It was after dark, and Chase and Skye arrived back at the Lookout. After it was blown up, the United States government repaired it and improved it (i.e. bullet proof glass, voice activated doors, security cameras). They noticed that the other pups were fast asleep.

"Good night, Skye," Chase whispered.

"Good night, Chase," Skye whispered back.

The next morning, Ryder received a call from Katie. "Hi, Katie," he said.

"Hey Ryder," the blonde said nervously. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go on a date with me?"

Ryder was taken back by this, but he said, "Sure. Why don't you come over to the Lookout this evening and we can have dinner?"

"Okay, see you then!" Katie hung up.

Ryder walked over to his pups, who were waiting for breakfast. "Pups, Katie is coming over for a date tonight."

"Okayyy, Ryder," Rubble said with a smirk. Ryder's face turned red and he rolled his eyes.

"I know I haven't been around much lately, but I want you guys on your best behavior."

"We'll do our best, Ryder, sir!" Chase declared. The other pups howled in agreement.

That evening, Ryder had set out a candlelit dinner for two. He was dressed in a nice suit. Katie walked over to the Lookout with Cali. She wore a nice pink dress with ruffles in it.

"You look really nice," said Ryder.

"Thank you, Ryder," Katie said with a blush.

"Pups, please watch over Cali for me," Ryder called.

Cali ambled on over to where the pups were. They then went up the elevator to give Ryder and Katie some privacy.

After a while, the six pups and cat were bored out of their minds.

"I really want to know what they're talking about," groaned Marshall. "Who wants to go down there and see what's happening?"

"Me," said Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma in unison.

"Oh no. No, no, no!" Chase stopped them in front of the elevator. "We can't eavesdrop. That's rude. What if Ryder catches you guys spying on him? He won't be happy at all."

"Not unless he catches us," Marshall said as he pushed Chase aside. Cali followed them into the elevator. Chase sighed as he and Skye walked into the elevator to make sure the pups didn't get in trouble.

Ryder was talking to Katie about their most recent rescue.

"I can't hear what they're talking about," whispered Zuma.

"Me neither," said Rocky. Suddenly, Chase let out a sneeze. Ryder and Katie didn't hear it, but Cali sure did. She was so startled that she ran out of the elevator and towards Ryder and Katie.

"Cali! NO!" whispered Skye.

"I got her!" Marshall called.

"Marshall, no!" Chase yelled.

"What the-" Ryder said as Cali jumped up on the table and knocked the candle over. It fell on the carpet, setting it ablaze.

"Oh, God!" Ryder yelled in frustration as he ran to the kitchen and came back with a fire extinguisher. He easily put out the fire.

"If you want, Cali and I can go back," Katie said, knowing that Ryder was going to have a long talk with his pups. She excused herself and went home. Ryder sighed in disappointment, and turned to his pups.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled. He has never yelled at his pups before. "YOU RUINED MY DATE WITH KATIE!"

"We're really sorry Ryder..." Chase started.

"Stop right there! Sorry's not going to cut it this time."

The pups dropped their ears and whimpered. "But Ryder," said Rocky.

"No! I don't want to hear it." Ryder sighed. "I don't think I've ever been more disappointed in you pups than I am now. Especially you, Chase. You've always been a responsible pup. I counted on you to watch over Cali and the other pups. But I guess I can't count on you anymore." Ryder stormed off to his room and slammed the door.

"I'm sure Ryder would consider getting rid of us now, if he didn't before," Rubble whimpered. The air was silent. Suddenly, there was the sound of crying. Everyone turned their attention to Chase, who began to break down.

"I failed..." he sobbed. "I failed you guys. I failed Ryder. No wonder he hates me now!" Skye walked over and hugged him, telling him that Ryder didn't hate him. Soon, the other pups joined in a group hug.

"I'd do anything to fix this," said Marshall.

"Maybe we can," said Rubble. "Remember how happy Ryder was when we volunteered to sing at the talent show? Maybe we can sing an apology song for him."

"How will we get him out of his room?" asked Zuma.

"I've got an idea!" Rubble said in a singsong tone.


	2. Reconciliation

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PAW Patrol.**

 **Remember to read and review!**

 **Chapter 2: Reconciliation**

Rubble walked over to the big television screen in the living area of the Lookout. He turned off the Pup Pup Boogie machine and called up Mayor Goodway.

"Hi, Rubble!" the mayor said. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, how do I put this delicately?" Rubble said. "We kinda ruined Ryder's date with Katie. We really screwed up, and we want to fix it as best as we can. So can you do me a huge favor?"

"Anything for Ryder!" said the mayor.

"Oh, thank you Mayor Goodway! So here's the plan..."

 **THE NEXT DAY**

It had been a calm day. There weren't any missions. But Ryder was still very upset with his pups. He grounded them from going out, playing Pup Pup Boogie, and watching television. It was raining outside, and the pups were bored out of their minds. Ryder was playing a video game on his pup pad when he got a call from Mayor Goodway.

"Hello, Ryder. Sorry to disturb you but could you and the pups drop by this evening? I have something important to ask you and the pups. Meet me by the soccer field. See you then!" The mayor hung up right away, leaving Ryder staring at a blank screen, confused.

"Pups, Mayor Goodway called and asked us to come over to the soccer field this evening. She said she had something important to ask us."

Everyone gave Rubble a knowing grin, which Ryder didn't notice. "I wouldn't know, Ryder," the bulldog said.

That evening, Ryder and the pups drove on over to the soccer field. It was then that Ryder noticed Katie there. The stage was also set up, over on the soccer field. Ryder screeched to a halt and walked over to where the mayor was standing. He noticed that everyone from Adventure Bay was there.

"Mayor Goodway, what's going on?"

The mayor simply smiled and walked up to the stage. She tapped the microphone before speaking. "Good evening everyone. Thank you all for coming out. Especially Ryder and Katie." Ryder and Katie both looked at each other, their faces red. "Now without further ado, I am proud to present, the PAW Patrol Band!" Everyone applauded, except Ryder, who was very confused.

"Thanks, Mayor," Chase said. "Hi everyone. Last night, we kinda ruined a special evening for two special people. And we have something to say. Ryder?"

"We're sorry," everyone said in unison.

"So this last song goes out to you," said Rocky.

Rocky started to play the guitar, Chase played the drums, Skye played the piano, Zuma played the tambourine, and Rubble and Marshall sang.

(Rubble)

 _Oh you shine bright_

 _Brighter than all the stars_

 _Brighter than fireworks_

 _So I give you all my love_

 _And your perfection even in your mistakes_

 _Give affection even when your heart aches_

 _When I'm away, you're who I'm thinking of_

 _Because_

(everyone)

 _You are my home, home, home_

 _Wherever I may roam_

 _You are the place where I can rest my weary bones_

 _You are my home, home, home_

 _You are my home, home, home_

 _*BRIDGE TECHNO*_

(Marshall)

 _You're a diamond_

 _Brightening my cloudy sky_

 _Sparkling all through the night_

 _Light me up like fireflies_

 _See you shining even in the darkness_

 _Stand beside me when I don't deserve it_

 _That's why I say I give you all my love_

 _Because_

(everyone)

 _You are my home, home, home_

 _Wherever I may roam_

 _You are the place where I can rest my weary bones_

 _You are my home, home, home_

 _You are my home, home, home_

*BRIDGE TECHNO 2*

(Chase)

 _You're my number one there is no doubt_

 _And we stick together throughout_

 _Like Boy Scouts we about_

 _All for one 'til lights out_

 _So Ryder, where ya at?_

 _Wave your hands front to back_

 _Everybody take a look around at my dad, out in the crowd_

(The others vocalize) _I love you, Ryder!_

(everyone)

 _YOU ARE MY HOME, HOME, HOME!_

* * *

Everyone applauded the PAW Patrol Band. Ryder, who was on the verge of tears, ran up on stage and hugged his six pups. "Pups, that was amazing! I'm sorry for being so cruel to you guys yesterday. I know you didn't really mean to ruin our date."

"Ryder, turn around," said Skye with a smile.

Ryder turned around to see a table for two, with a candle, and two bowls of Mr. Porter's spaghetti. Sitting in one of the chairs was Katie. She waved Ryder over and pointed to the other seat. He gasped as he slowly walked over. The pups made sure to stay out of the way of his date, so they played soccer on the other side of the soccer field.

"Those pups of yours are so loyal," Katie said.

"They more than just 'good pups.' They're great pups," Ryder said with a smile. "Thanks for giving our date another chance."

"You're welcome, Ryder. By the way I really loved the song your pups sang for you."

"I do to. I forgave them, and they seem happier now," Ryder said as he and Katie looked down the soccer field at the pups, who were laughing and having a good time.

When Ryder and the pups got home, Ryder sighed happily and turned to his pups.

"I want to thank you pups again for the song and dinner. I also want to apologize again for yelling, especially at you, Chase."

"Apology accepted!" All the pups said with big smiles. They ran to Ryder and jumped on him and licked him.

"Okay, pups," Ryder said after a few minutes. "Time for bed. Good night everyone!"

 **AN: The song I used was called "Home," from the movie Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015). Copyrights to 20th Century Fox and Regency Enterprises. What'd you guys think of Chapter 2? Read and review please. Thank you.**


	3. The Arson Distraction

**Chapter 3: The Arson Distraction**

"Hello? Ryder here," Ryder answered an incoming call on his pup pad. On the other end was Mr. Porter, who had a very worried expression on his face.

"Ryder, it's Alex! He's trapped inside my restaurant, and it's on fire, as well as my neighboring lemonade stand! I need help! Immediately!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Porter. We'll be there right away. In the meantime, call 911. Have the emergency squads from Foggy Bottom come out to assist us. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder ended the call while Mr. Porter dialed 911. He then pressed the button to activate all his pups' pup tags.

The pups were playing soccer at the park. The teams were Marshall, Zuma, and Rubble versus Chase, Rocky, and Skye. Skye backflipped and bicycle-kicked the ball right as their pup tags went off.

 _"PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"_ Ryder's voice sounded.

"Ryder needs us!" They all called in unison. They stopped their game and ran towards the Lookout. About halfway there, they stopped suddenly. They all saw the burning buildings that belonged to Mr. Porter. They heard the sirens as the squad from Foggy Bottom pulled in. They saw Mr. Porter standing outside his shop. _"But where is Alex?"_ thought Rocky. After a few more seconds at taking in that ghastly sight, they continued to the Lookout. As usual, Marshall was the last one to the elevator. He tripped over his own four feet and crashed into the other pups.

"I thought we were playing soccer, not having a bowling tournament," he said, earning a laugh from the other five pups. The elevator ascended and they changed into their uniforms. When they reached the top the elevator door opened and they all jumped out in attention.

"PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir," said Super Spy Chase.

The giant screen dropped, revealing a cartoon version of the grave incident.

"Pups, this is our biggest emergency since the terrorist attack 362 days ago. Mr. Porter's shops are on fire, and Alex is trapped inside with no way out. The buildings were not made to withstand fire and smoke damage. They may collapse at any time. We have to hurry." The pups gasped as Ryder assigned roles. "Marshall, I'll need you to help the fire squad from Foggy Bottom put out this fire."

"I'm fired up!"

"Spy Chase, I'll need you to go inside the buildings to find Alex. You can use your spy gear to make things easier."

"Spy Chase is on the case!"

"Skye, I'll need you to use your copter to fill up your bucket with water to help put out the fire from above."

"Let's take to the sky!"

"Rocky, I'll need you to find some poles or support beams to keep the building standing from inside so Chase can find Alex."

"Green means go!"

"Rubble and Zuma, stand by. I may need you. PAW Patrol is on a roll."

Marshall, Chase, Skye, and Rocky went down the slide into their respective vehicles. Ryder led the way on his ATV. Within minutes they arrived at the scene. The fire was much bigger than when the pups were first called to the Lookout. Chase gulped; he had a bad feeling about this. Nevertheless, he barked out his drone and sent it inside with the command "Find Alex." Skye flew out to the bay and scooped up some water with her bucket to help douse the flames. Rocky found some 10-foot 2x4s and Ryder propped them up just inside the buildings to help stabilize them. Marshall helped the firefighters from Foggy Bottom put out the fire at the lemonade stand to prevent it from spreading to City Hall.

"Chase, while your drone is looking for Alex, I need you to set up cones and police tape to prevent people from endangering themselves," said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case!"

"Skye, we're starting to get this fire under control. I need you to go with Chase just in case there are any small places to get through that he can't fit in."

Though hesitant at first, Skye knew her boyfriend would do everything to keep her safe. "I'm on it Ryder!" She landed her copter and ran over to Chase. "Ryder wants me to help you."

"Alright, I guess we should head inside. My drone can't work under these conditions." He grabbed two oxygen masks and handed one to Skye. "Stay close, and don't worry. If anyone's getting hurt, it's me." With that the couple entered the semi-burning building. Chase barked out his flashlight and started to make his way towards Alex's room. They climbed the stairs but stopped at the top. A huge pile of debris blocked their way. "Ryder, there's a huge pile of debris blocking our way. We may need Rubble to help out."

 _"Roger that, Chase_ _,"_ said Ryder. He then called Rubble. "Rubble, we need you to dig out some debris inside the building."

"Rubble on the double." The bulldog jumped down the slide and sped off to help his fellow teammates. When he got there, he ran inside and met up with Chase and Skye.

"Rubble, can you dig away this pile of debris so we can reach Alex?" Chase inquired.

"Sure thing Chase." Rubble barked out his shovel and dug away at the debris, easily clearing it all out in under a minute. The three pups then entered Alex's room, where they found him next to his bed curled up in a little ball. It didn't take a genius to tell he was crying.

"Chase!" he yelled, carefully walking over to the German shepherd. "I'm so glad you found me."

"Just doing my job. Now let's get out of here before this building collapses. I don't think Rocky's support beams can hold much longer." Skye led Alex out of the building with no trouble. But Chase and Rubble were bigger, so they took a little longer to navigate through the burning building. Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound as the building started to shake. "Run Skye!" yelled Chase. The cockapoo started to run, leading Alex out the door. But before Rubble and Chase could make it out, the building gave way and collapsed on them. Everyone gasped.

"Oh no!" yelled Skye, Alex, Mr. Porter, Ryder, Rocky, and Marshall.

* * *

Meanwhile, at an abandoned building near Foggy Bottom, a car pulled in and a man in all black walked out. He entered the building.

"The buildings have been taken care of. Though I wish there was a better alternative than arson."

"No, it's the perfect distraction. Everyone pays attention to a fire. Now we can easily overpower this man by the name of Humdinger," said another man with an evil laugh. He looked at the clock. "It's time. Tell Debinger Operation FBTO is a go."

"What's FBTO?"

"It's what I've decided to call the mission, Foggy Bottom Takeover."

"Couldn't you have thought of something less obvious?"

"Shut up Mark and tell Debinger it's time."


	4. The Attack on Foggy Bottom

**Chapter 4: The Attack on Foggy Bottom**

"Of all the kinds of buildings to not be in Adventure Bay, a hospital had to be one of them," Ryder said to no one in particular as he led the way on his ATV over to Foggy Bottom Hospital. Behind him was Marshall in his ambulance, which held the injured Chase and Rubble. Ryder ordered the rest of the pups to go back to the Lookout and wash their vehicles, even Skye, who desperately wanted to go with him and Marshall. Ryder wasn't in the mood to deal with her nagging. It was bad enough that two of his pups were injured in a fire that was later discovered to be arson. "I wish we knew who it was so we can lock him up for life," he thought as he and Marshall neared the hospital. They pulled in to the ambulance delivery center and rushed Chase and Rubble in on stretchers.

"Oh my God, what happened?" asked a nurse.

"I'll explain later... right now they need to be treated," said Ryder in a rather demanding yet concerned tone. The nurse nodded and had Chase and Rubble delivered to stat care. The doctors told Ryder that he had to wait in the waiting room, much to his dismay. He sighed and trudged out to the waiting room. He sat down in a chair and stared at the ground. A few hours passed, then a nurse walked out with Rubble. She said that Rubble sustained moderate injuries, and was in rehab for two weeks.

"That's excellent, but what about Chase?" the boy asked. The nurse and Rubble could only stare at the worried look on Ryder's face. Right at that moment, Skye, Rocky, Zuma, and Marshall (who returned to the Lookout to wash his vehicle) walked in.

"He's still in surgery. His injuries were rather excessive, and he broke three ribs. They may never fully heal. He may be on rehab for a month or two, which means no missions." Ryder gasped, as did Skye. Ryder's top dog and personal favorite was in remission for who knows how long. He didn't know what to say, what to do. All he could do was cry.

* * *

A jet black car crept up to Foggy Bottom City Hall. The sky was dark; a storm was slated to hit the area. Despite the name, Foggy Bottom had relatively fair weather most days. The car came to a stop. The passenger door opened, and a man in all black got out and walked towards the front door. Entering, he asked the receptionist to see Mayor Humdinger. She led him to his office, interrupting his playing time with his Kitten Catastrophe Crew (who no longer caused catastrophe). After the receptionist left, the man sat down across from Humdinger.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked the mayor.

"I'm offering you a spot on our team to take down Adventure Bay and eventually the world. We've heard all about you and your hatred for Adventure Bay and we all think you could bring a lot to our team," said the man with a straight face.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm not really in the mood. Besides, the mayor of Adventure Bay and I have signed a peace treaty to end our armistice."

"Oh, that's all right, mayor," said the man.

"One more thing..."

"Yes?"

"What do you mean by 'we'?"

"You'll find out soon enough," said a different voice, this one right in Mayor Humdinger's left ear. Before he could respond, a white cloth was placed over his mouth by a third man. He struggled to get free, but he soon succumbed to the chloroform and fell, unconscious. The three mysterious men took Mayor Humdinger and snuck him out the window and to their car and they drove off, much to the anger of the Kitten Catastrophe Crew.

"Can I detonate the bombs now?" asked the man who chloroformed Mayor Humdinger. He goes by Spike.

"I suppose," said the man who spoke to Mayor Humdinger first, who answers to none other than Henry Debinger, a Bulgarian radical and number one on the FBI's 10 Most Wanted People list. Taking the number 10 spot was Sweetie of Barkingburg; since the death of Mr. Yamamoto, who was number two, everyone moved up a spot, moving Sweetie from 11 to 10.

"Hit it Spike!" said the third man, who's name is Toby.

"Toby, remind me to change your name," said Henry. "It's not very intimidating for a henchman of the number one most wanted man in the world."

"Sorry, my mom chose my name," said Toby. "And it's not like she knew I was going to be working for a wanted criminal so she could give me an intimidating name."

At that moment, Spike pressed a button that detonated a bomb in City Hall, and a bomb in Adventure Bay, on the bridge between Katie's Pet Salon and the Lookout. The three men laughed as they drove off into the oncoming storm.

"Foggy Bottom, you are mine," said Debinger.

* * *

Ryder and Skye had just taken in the fact that Chase's injuries were extremely severe. His surgery had ended, but he would have to stay in the hospital for quite some time. As the rest of the PAW Patrol prepared to leave, they heard a loud explosion from down the road, followed by the sound of hysterical screams. Ryder ran to the window and saw a fireball erupt from Foggy Bottom City Hall, and the dark sky filled now with a cloud of smoke. Lightning flashed over the horizon. Thunder could be heard faintly.

"Pups, we have an emergency!" he yelled.

"What was that loud boom?" asked Rocky.

"There was some sort of explosion at Foggy Bottom City Hall. Look!" The rest of the pups looked, as well as a few doctors. The city hall building was engulfed in flames, and parts of the building were obliterated. The doctors panicked. Soon enough, the hospital was complete chaos as people were rushed in who were injured in the explosion. "Let's get back to the Lookout, pups! That way we can deal with this crisis more easily."

"But what about Chase?" asked Skye with pleading eyes.

After a few moments, Ryder finally complied. "Skye, you're in charge of watching over Chase for now."

"Yippee! This pup's gotta fly!" she yelled. She walked down the hallway and entered Chase's room. Ryder and the rest of the PAW Patrol left for the Lookout.

Skye opened the door to Chase's room. He was awake, watching a crime investigation show on the TV the nurses provided him.

"Hey, Chase," she said, jumping up on his bed and lying next to him.

"Hey, Skye," the German shepherd said with a yawn.

"So I heard you're in remission for a few months," Skye said with a disappointed tone to her voice.

"Yeah, it sucks, but I want to focus on having as quick of a recovery as I possibly can," Chase replied optimistically. "By the way, was it me or was there some loud noise not too long ago?"

"Yeah well, how do I put this gently..." Skye hesitated. "There was an explosion at Foggy Bottom City Hall. It's mass chaos out there."

"Oh, okay," Chase sighed. "For a second I thought you said there was an explosion at Foggy Bottom City Hall and that it's mass chaos out the- wait what?!"

 **Well that's Chapter 4 completed. Now may be a good time to let you, the fans, know that I plan on making a sequel to this. It will be called "Barkingburg Has Fallen," and it will center around Sweetie's attempt to overthrow the royal throne of Barkingburg. It may not be as long as these two stories, but it will be a Mission PAW. More details to come later. As always, read and review!**


	5. Disaster

**Chapter 5: Disaster**

Ryder led the way back to the Lookout on his ATV. Behind him were Marshall in his ambulance, Rocky in his recycling truck, Zuma in his hovercraft, and Rubble in his rig. Skye was back at Foggy Bottom Hospital watching over her boyfriend, Chase, who was injured in an arson at Mr. Porter's shop. They sped through downtown Adventure Bay and started to near the bridge which led to the Lookout driveway. But at the top of the bridge, Ryder screeched to a halt. Marshall did the same, as did Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble.

"What is it Ryder?" Rubble called.

"The Lookout..." Ryder muttered.

"What?" Rubble shouted. "I couldn't hear-" Just then Rubble turned his head towards the Lookout, or at least whatever was left of it. All that remained was a huge pile of rubble and the top of the tower resting crookedly on top. Ryder slowly ambled over there, not sure what to make of this ordeal. He was relieved that no one was near the Lookout when this happened, but the long term issues entered his mind. _Where are we gonna stay? What's going to be our replacement base? How much is this going to cost me?_ The last question hit Ryder hard. After the terrorist attack that occurred almost a year ago, Ryder had to take out a huge loan to have the Lookout fixed, much to the disapproval of Mayor Goodway and the President, Jack Clifton.

"Ryder, what happened? This surely doesn't look like an accident," said Rocky.

"I just don't get it," said Ryder. "The only force strong enough to do this is a... oh no."

"Ryder, you don't think that the explosion at Foggy Bottom and the one here are linked, do you?" Marshall asked.

"Foggy Bottom- oh shoot! I almost forgot. The reason why we ever came back to the Lookout. Pups, let's head back to Foggy Bottom and try to help as many people as possible. I think this is war."

* * *

Chase stared at his girlfriend with his mouth agape and a look of pure disbelief. It had been ten minutes since she told him about the explosion at Foggy Bottom City Hall. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. Skye gave him a worried look.

"Chase?" she asked. "What is it?"

Before he could answer, both of their pup tags went off. It was Ryder. _"Chase, Skye, there were two total explosions. One was at Foggy Bottom City Hall. The other was at the Lookout. I hate to say it, but I think this is war. You two stay there. Marshall, Rubble, Zuma, Rocky, Everest, and I are helping people at Foggy Bottom City Hall. Actually, scratch that. Chase, I want you to go to Katie's Clinic so there will be more room at the hospital for the victims of the attack. Skye, you can walk with him there, but after that I'll need you to come help us with the victims."_

Chase sighed, showing how disappointed he was that he couldn't help. "Come on, Chase," said Skye. "Nice and easy, I'll help you back to Katie's. We can talk about our plans for our one year anniversary along the way." This seemed to brighten Chase's mood.

"Okay, let's go!" he said with authority, his tail wagging excitedly. And with that, the couple left the hospital, not without thanking Chase's nurse.

As they walked out, they turned their gazes to their right. Both gasped upon how seeing just how bad the damage was. City Hall was engulfed in flames. The windows were shattered; glass shards were scattered about. The road was crowded with emergency teams and panicking victims. Chase caught a glimpse of his best friend using his hose to put out the fire. Of course, not without slipping and riding down his ladder on his butt. Rubble was digging away debris caught in front of the entrance. Ryder was entering and exiting the building, helping victims find their way outside. Zuma brought a few buckets of water to help aid in fighting the ferocious flames. And Rocky was helping to reunite victims with their loved ones.

Skye and Chase continued on towards Adventure Bay, not realizing the magnitude of the disaster back home in Adventure Bay.

"So, what shall we do to celebrate one year?" asked Skye.

"Hmm... how about dinner and a movie?" suggested Chase.

"Dinner and a movie sounds awesome!" said an enthused Skye.

"As long as this whole ordeal doesn't get in the way," Chase said.

"Whoever did this doesn't stand a chance against you," Skye said sweetly, nuzzling Chase.

"But don't you remember? I can't do anything while I'm injured," the police pup whimpered. The two pups had just arrived in Adventure Bay and were passing Katie's Salon. They realized that Adventure Bay seemed to be vacant.

"Hmm," said Skye. "I haven't seen anyone around. Usually there are a few people outside, especially on a beautiful day like today." Just then, they saw Katie with a suitcase, a first aid kit, and Cali.

"Katie, where is everyone?" asked Chase. The blonde seemed confused.

"Didn't Ryder, or anyone, tell you?" she said. "Mayor Goodway ordered a mass evacuation of Adventure Bay. Rumor has it there's another terrorist attack, but this one includes Foggy Bottom."

"Well we heard and saw an explosion over at Foggy Bottom City Hall. But why Adventure Bay? What are you talking about?" the little cockapoo questioned.

"Take a look for yourself." Katie pointed towards the Lookout. Chase and Skye slowly turned around and gasped upon seeing what was left of the Lookout.

"Our home," Skye said, letting a few tears leak from her sparkling magenta eyes.

"It's gone. Destroyed. Obliterated. Absolutely annihilated," said Chase.

"Well why are you two here?" said Katie.

"Ryder ordered me to go to your clinic to rest, having Skye help me over before going to help Ryder in Foggy Bottom," said Chase.

"Well, I can't keep you in my clinic, let alone be there myself. Come with me to our evacuation checkpoint, which happens to be the jungle."

"We can take the PAW Patroller," said Chase. "Ryder keeps it in an underground garage away from the Lookout, with the Air Patroller. We can take a few with us too."

Being second in command, Chase had the authority, granted by Ryder, to activate the PAW Patroller or the Air Patroller. Before he and Katie departed, he walked up to Skye.

"Skye, I want you to stay safe. Listen to Ryder at all times. And come back alive so we can celebrate our one year anniversary."

"Chase, you know I will always obey Ryder. And you better rest and recover so you won't be in any pain when our one year anniversary finally arrives." Before she departed, she kissed Chase on the cheek and hugged him tightly. Chase returned the hug and kiss. Skye activated her wings and flew off to Foggy Bottom, hoping it wouldn't be the last time she would ever see Chase.

Luckily, all the close friends of the PAW Patrol were still at their respective houses. The first stop was to Jake's Mountain, where Jake and Everest shared a good-bye before Everest departed to help Ryder. The next stop was the farm, where Farmers Yumi and Al joined. After that it was Seal Island, where Captain Turbot and Francois joined. Then it was downtown, where Mr. Porter, Alex, Mayor Goodway, and Chickaletta joined. After a prayer led by Chase for the PAW Patrol's safety, Robodog put the petal to the metal and sped off towards the jungle, where they would live temporarily with Carlos, Tracker, Matea, and Mandy.

* * *

Skye and Everest had just joined Ryder and the other pups in Foggy Bottom. Though the damage was extensive, those who were still alive in the building were rescued and reunited with loved ones.

"Pups, I think our work here is done. I'll call Mayor Humdinger and see if he wants to evacuate." He called Mayor Humdinger, but the call was almost instantaneously declined. "Hmm that's weird." He tried again, but got the same result.

He tried a different number and this time his call was accepted. "Mayor Goodway? It's Ryder. There may be something wrong with Mayor Humdinger. He wouldn't answer and I called him twice. Do you have any leads?"

"I'm sorry Ryder I do not. I will try to get a hold of him myself. But I suggest you join us in the jungle."

"The jungle?"

"That's right. I ordered a mass evacuation of the Greater Adventure Bay area after the devastation at the Lookout."

"So does that mean Katie's leaving too?"

"Yep."

"So that also means...oh no. Got to go Mayor. Thank you." Ryder hung up.

Rocky, Marshall, and Rubble walked up to Ryder. "What is it Ryder?" asked Marshall.

"Mayor Goodway ordered an evacuation of Adventure Bay. Which means Katie left for the jungle."

"Which means?" asked the bulldog.

"Which means Chase is going to the jungle."

The three pups gasped. Then Rocky spoke up.

"Ryder, I think it's in our best interest that we leave too. We can regroup and call in the Marines."

"Yeah, we can't handle terrorist attacks on our own. Remember what happened last year?" asked Marshall.

"I guess you're right pups. Come on, let's get going." Ryder led the pups out of Foggy Bottom. But they didn't suspect anything in the shadows eavesdropping on their conversation. The man pressed the button on his walkie talkie.

"Henry, this is Toby. I repeat this is Toby. The police pup is on his way to the jungle with the people of Adventure Bay. Ryder and his pups are heading that way too."

 _"Excellent Toby, but I still want you to change your name."_

"Changing your name is harder than it sounds. So many legalities and stuff. It's not worth it."

 _"Fine then. We'll have to come up with a nickname for you. Something that will instill fear into everyone. Anyway, everything is falling into place. And once I'm done with Mayor Humdinger, as well as the PAW Patrol, well let's just say even Damian Stone would be in awe. Meet me at 'the place.' We'll put phase three into action there. Over and out."_

 **Well that's Chapter 5 completed. This story is probably going to be longer than the prequel _Adventure Bay Has Fallen_ , which was nine chapters. This one may be up to 15 to 20 chapters long. As always, read and review. The action will pick up significantly starting in the next chapter or two. Thanks again! **


	6. Phase Three

**Chapter 6: Phase Three**

Ryder led his pups towards the jungle. Right behind him was Marshall, followed by Skye, Rocky, Everest, Zuma, and Rubble. As they tore down the dirt road, they screeched to a halt upon seeing a familiar sight.

"Ryder," Zuma said, "is that..."

"The PAW Patroller?" Everest finished.

"It sure looks like it," said Marshall.

"I bet it is," said Rubble.

"How is it out here?" asked Rocky. "I thought you only were able to activate it Ryder."

"Hmm..." Ryder said before pulling out his pup pad. He scrolled until he reached the blue icon. Pressing it, he waited for his call to be answered.

 _"Hello? Chase here."_

"Chase, where are you?"

 _"On my way to the jungle."_

"I know that but where?"

 _"In the PAW Patroller with Katie, Alex, Mr. Porter, Francois, Captain Turbot, Jake, Farmer Yumi, and Farmer Al. Why?"_

"Okay, that explains a lot. Thanks Chase." Ryder hung up before Chase could answer. He turned to the rest of his pups. "Chase is in the PAW Patroller with all of our friends. I almost forgot. Since he's second in command, he has the authority to activate both the PAW Patroller and the Air Patroller."

"Hey, maybe we can meet up with him. We can even park our vehicles inside," suggested Rubble.

"Great idea Rubble!" said Rocky.

"Alright pups, let's go!" said Ryder. The pups cheered and shouted out their catchphrases.

"I'm fired up!"

"Let's take to the sky!"

"Green means go!"

"Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!"

"Let's dive in!"

"Let's dig it!"

"Haha," Ryder giggled. "PAW Patrol is on a roll!" He then called Chase. "Chase, can you open the back door to the PAW Patroller? The pups and I are behind you and it'd be easier if they just park their vehicles inside."

 _"Yes sir, Ryder sir,"_ said Chase. _"Chase is on the case!"_

Moments later, the back door opened, allowing all the pups and Ryder to park their vehicles inside. The pups turned their vehicles back into their dog houses. Then they all ran over to Chase.

"Feeling any better, Chase?" asked Rocky.

"A little, but the pain is still too much."

"I'm going to go up front and talk to the mayor. You pups can do whatever," said Ryder as he went up front with the other humans.

"How about a Pup Pup Boogie Tournament?" suggested Marshall. "My tailspin has gotten better."

"Good idea, Marshall," said Everest, making the dalmatian blush. "Since Chase can't play we can have an even number of competitors."

"First round should be opposite colors," suggested Rocky. "Marshall with me, Zuma with Everest, and Skye with Rubble."

"No fair," said Everest and Rubble at the same time, knowing their opponents' dance moves were far more superior than theirs.

"How about we just have someone pick teams?" said Zuma. "Chase, care to do the honors?"

"Sure," said the German shepherd. "Skye and Zuma, Rubble and Rocky, and Marshall and Everest." Everyone seemed satisfied with Chase's decisions so they started up the game and selected "Tournament Mode."

First up was Skye and Zuma. It was basically a repeat of what happened in "Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie;" Skye kept up with Zuma until the big spin came and she spun out of control and crashed into the beanbag Chase was lying on. "Sorry Chase," she giggled.

"It's okay, though I think you got out just so you could be with me," he teased.

"That and Zuma is far better than me at Pup Pup Boogie."

Next up was Rocky and Rubble. Since the song was fast-paced, the bulldog persevered and came out victorious. Finally it was Marshall and Everest. Soon the tailspin came up. Much to everyone's surprise, Marshall succeeded and surpassed Everest. The rest of the pups applauded. Marshall blushed and took a bow.

"I say Marshall gets the second round bye since he nailed that tailspin," said Zuma.

"Yeah, let's go Zuma. Game on," said Rubble. The game started, and both pups were doing really well. That is until the split came. "No, not again," moaned Rubble. He nailed the split, but as usual, could not get back up. Zuma then faced Marshall in the final round. Everyone expected the chocolate lab to destroy the dalmatian. And everyone's expectations were met. Marshall didn't seem upset however.

"At least I made it to the championship round," he remarked. Everyone shared a laugh then went off to do their own thing. Chase and Skye decided to watch a movie. Rubble went to take a nap, as did Zuma. Marshall and Everest went off to a different room, most likely to play a board game. And Rocky decided to read a book.

"Which movie should we watch?" asked Chase.

"How about... _Marley and Me_?" suggested Skye.

"No way! Don't you know how sad that movie is?" asked Chase.

" _Beauty and the Beast_? The new one with Emma Watson?"

"Sure, I haven't seen it before so it should be a nice treat."

Skye plopped the disc in the DVD player and pressed play. Then she snuggled into Chase's side as the movie began.

* * *

"Still no word on Mayor Humdinger, huh Mayor?"

 _"I'm sorry Ryder but I've called him a billion times and he hasn't picked up."_

"Maybe he's in trouble. Maybe it has something to do with the terrorist attack."

 _"I don't know. It is a possibility but he is smart enough to evacuate at least himself."_

"I feel like we should turn back and investigate."

 _"If you insist, I won't stop you. But I want you to stay safe."_

"Don't worry Mayor. We'll find Mayor Humdinger. No job is too big, no pup is too small!"

In a dark room somewhere, four men intercepted Ryder's call with Mayor Goodway. They all smiled and laughed evilly.

 _"Don't worry Mayor. We'll find Mayor Humdinger. No job is too big, no pup is too small!"_

"That's what he thinks," said Spike.

"He has no idea what's coming," said Toby.

"Such a brave young lad," said Henry, sighing. "Too bad he won't be able to live to tell of his attempted heroism. Oh, and phase three should be a go right about now."

Meanwhile in the jungle...

"We're almost there guys," said Ryder. "We'll drop you guys off and turn around to investigate Mayor Humdinger's sudden disappearance."

In the room next door, Lumiere was singing the musical number "Be Our Guest." Having already seen the 1991 animated version, they knew most of the words. It didn't take long for Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble to join in watching the movie. Marshall and Everest finished their game of Scrabble and joined the other five pups. Little did they know of the danger not far behind them.

Most people associate Henry Debinger as a criminal with three henchmen. Although this much is true, no one knows of his army of 1,000 men, ranging from skilled motorists to precise sharpshooters to tank drivers to cooks, unless you were unfortunate enough to be killed by one. Debinger had 25 of his motorcyclists ride with 25 gunmen and grenade launchers. They had their eyes on one target: the PAW Patroller. The lead bike motioned for the rest to take action. A grenade was tossed into an open window, then the bikes backed off.

Chase jumped to attention. His nose was sending alarm signals to his brain. He sniffed towards the back room but paled upon recognizing the scent from police training.

"What is it Chase?" asked Skye, who paused the movie.

"Grenade," whispered Chase. He then ran towards the front with the pups following him. "Ryder! Ryder! GRENADE!" Just then there was a loud explosion from the back of the PAW Patroller. The explosion occurred in the vehicle room, so all the pups' rigs, including Ryder's ATV were destroyed. The force of the explosions caused Robodog to panic. He slid off the road and the PAW Patroller rolled onto its side. The last thing Chase saw before blacking out were thirty or so men infiltrating the PAW Patroller. He held onto Skye tightly before finally blacking out.


	7. Captured

**To answer some guests' reviews, I did, in fact, gain permission from HavocHound to mention Damian Stone in my story.**

 **Chapter 7: Captured**

Ryder, his friends, and the pups stared at the terrorists with wide eyes. No one knew what to do, not even Ryder. He managed to steal a glance at his pups before saying, "Pups, get to the storage room. Now."

"But Ryder," Rocky started, only for Ryder to cut him off.

 **"THAT'S AN ORDER!"** he yelled, scaring his pups. They didn't waste any time as they ran back, Skye and Marshall dragging an unconscious Chase with them. Ryder turned around and stood his ground, ready to fight off these terrorists.

On the other side of the door, the pups just sat. All of them wanted to go help their owner and his friends against those...those monsters.

"Why?" asked Marshall. All the pups turned their gazes towards the dalmatian. "Why are we just sitting here? Our owner is in mortal danger and we're just sitting here like cowards!" At this point, Marshall was trying to fight back the tears.

"But Marshall," said Everest, "Ryder ordered us back here. He knew that we couldn't fight those guys. He was willing to sacrifice himself for our safety."

"But-" before Marshall could continue, the doorknob rattled.

"Quick, hide!" whispered Zuma, turning off the lights. All of the pups hid, Skye taking Chase to a separate hiding spot to increase his chances of survival.

Moments later, the door was knocked down forcefully, scaring the pups. Four men walked in, all carrying guns, and one carrying a cage. The pups sat still, all holding their breaths. The terrorists began to turn around and head out the door until

 ** _"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_**

They turned around, and spotted Rubble, who hadn't eaten since yesterday. As one bent over to pick up the terrified bulldog, Rocky jumped out, teeth bared. He attacked the man, only for another one to grab him. That's when Zuma jumped out, followed by Skye, Marshall, and Everest. The six pups fought for their lives against the terrorists.

It was then amidst all of the fighting that they heard Ryder's voice.

 _"NO, LET ME GO!"_

All the pups stopped for a brief second, enough time for the terrorists to make their move. They chloroformed the six pups before stuffing them into the cage. The last thing they saw was their owner, Ryder, being beaten by another terrorist before they fell unconscious.

* * *

"Ryder? Ryder?!" Mayor Goodway yelled into her phone. She had been trying to contact the boy for the past hour, with no response. She worried that something bad happened to him.

"What's wrong Mayor Goodway?" a voice behind her said. She turned around only to find that it was Carlos. With him was Tracker.

"I'm worried. Ryder hasn't answered me for the past hour. I think something happened to him."

"Wait a sec," said Tracker. "I hear something." Tracker's ears went to work, trying to make out anything with the faint sound he heard. It was then that his ears dropped.

"What is it?" said the mayor frantically.

"It's Ryder! He's been captured by terrorists!" Without hesitation, Tracker took off at top speed towards the crime scene. He had to find his owner, he just had to. It was after all his job as a PAW Patrol member to help those in need, and Ryder and the pups definitely needed him. His thoughts were shut up when he spotted the PAW Patroller, tipped over, on the side of the road. Wasting no time, he dove inside, looking for anything that could give him a lead as to where Ryder could be.

It was then that he noticed a small piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up and read it.

 _"You're next Mayor Goodway."_

What was strange about the note was that it wasn't signed. However, Tracker turned it over to see the initials HD in the middle of a Bulgarian flag. He jumped back out of the PAW Patroller and ran back towards the temple, never once noticing the presence of another while in the PAW Patroller.

* * *

Ryder finally woke up. He tried to observe his surroundings but for the time being his vision was blurred. When it finally cleared, he noticed the pups in a cage across the room. They were comforting a crying Skye.

"B-but, wh-what about C-chase?" she said in between sobs. "H-he's g-g-go-" Skye couldn't bring herself to say that Chase had died in the attack without completely breaking down into tears. The others were just as heartbroken, tears present in all of their eyes.

Ryder was really worried at this point. Chase had become a key part of Skye's life, especially with the incident that killed off her family seven months ago. He had done so much for her, even helping her conquer her deathly fear of eagles. Now with him gone, he worried that Skye would do something...

 _"No,"_ he told himself. _"Don't you dare think that she would do such a thing as drastic as suicide."_ Ryder sighed and let a few tears leak. He then felt someone grabbing his hand. It was Katie. He gave a sad smile and hugged his new girlfriend.

"Ahh yes PAW Patrol, so kind of you to join us tonight," said a voice in the shadows. Ryder could barely make out a silhouette walking towards the light. When the figure showed himself, Ryder gasped.

"Henry Debinger," he muttered, anger clear in his voice.

"Who's that, Grandpa?" asked a worried Alex, who was in another cage with Mr. Porter and Jake.

"That's Henry Debinger, the most wanted man in the world," said Mr. Porter, doing his best not to panic, though that would prove to be impossible. In a fourth cage were Captain Turbot and Francois, and Farmer Yumi and Farmer Al.

"It's Mr. Yamamoto all over again," said Farmer Al, who was hugging his wife.

"Shut it," said Henry, his voice so cold it could freeze lava. "Now, we've got a special guest joining us today. Toby, bring him out!"

Everyone watched as another man (Toby) wheeled out a cage and gasped upon seeing its current resident.

"Mayor Humdinger?" said Katie with a hint of worry and confusion.

"Now since you're all gathered here, let me tell you my evil plan," Henry said with an evil chuckle. "Mayor Humdinger here has caused some real pain for me years ago. He turned me in to the police after he caught me trying to rob that multimillionaire singer Luke Stars. So here's how things are going to work. Thomas here will either help me destroy Adventure Bay, Foggy Bottom, and other important places around the world, or I kill him, along with all of you guys. I am giving him 24 hours to decide, or else I will choose for him." With that, he left, slamming the door extra hard on his way out.

Skye started to sniffle, then went back to crying and muttering Chase's name over and over again. Everest went to comfort her. Marshall, Rubble, Zuma, and Rocky lied down and dozed off. Ryder just watched, not knowing if anything would help them in their predicament.

* * *

"Uggghhhh. Where am I? Hmm... I imagined heaven to be much cleaner than this. Oh wait, I'm still alive. And boy does my paw hurt." Chase slowly got up and took in his surroundings. The PAW Patroller was still on its side. There were pup treats scattered all over the floor. A small amount of blood was seen spread out in various places. The Pup Pup Boogie machine was totaled. Chase limped outside and noticed a pup walking away from the PAW Patroller.

"Tracker? Is that you?"

"Chase, amigo. I had no idea you were here!"

"Tracker, what's going on? Why is the PAW Patroller on its side? Where's Ryder? Where's Skye? Where's anybody?"

Tracker didn't know how to tell Chase that his owner and teammates have been captured. But then, something Chase said caught him by surprise.

"Why did you say 'Where's Skye?'"

"She's my girlfriend?"

"She is?!"

"Yeah, we started dating right after the terrorist attack at the Lookout that happened almost a year ago. Some Iranian guy and his four henchmen took over the Lookout and held the pups, Ryder, and the President and his son hostage."

"Don't you remember? I joined only a month ago."

"Well, anyways, where are they?"

Tracker fell silent again. He turned away from Chase and gave him the note. Chase read it and turned it over and looked up at Tracker with a bewildered expression on his face.

"No," he said softly. "No, no, no, this can't be. No, no, NO!" At this point he was yelling. Tears started to fall as he threw himself on the ground. "That monster has my owner, my friends, my _girlfriend_. I swear I will kill him if it's the last thing I-"

"Chase, stop," Tracker said. "I know I haven't been around long but killing him won't make you much better than him."

Chase sat up and calmed down. "You're right. But I need to focus on saving Ryder, Skye, Marshall, the pups."

"Then you're going to need some help. Tracker at your service, Officer Chase."

"At ease, private. Our mission: stop Henry Debinger and save the PAW Patrol."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We're going to need more backup. Besides, I have to let Mayor Goodway know that she's next on Henry Debinger's hit list. Let's go back to the temple and rally the denizens of Adventure Bay."

Chase simply nodded and followed Tracker to the temple. _Don't worry, Skye. Chase is on the case._


	8. A Blast From the Not So Distant Past

**Hey guys. Just wanted to let you all know that with the help of Supernova2015, I was able to create an ending to this story that continues as exposition to my next story, "Barkingburg Has Fallen," that I hope you all will really like. I won't give too much away, but it has to do with Ryder's past and it will change PAW Patrol forever. But for now I still have to finish "Foggy Bottom Has Fallen," which I hope you all are enjoying. And lastly, I do _not_ accept negative reviews, unless there is good reason to. So any negative anonymous reviews will be removed unless I can tolerate a certain negative review. That is all.**

 **Chapter 8: A Blast From the Not So Distant Past**

It's been twelve hours since the capture of the PAW Patrol. They all assumed Chase had died in the attack of the PAW Patroller, and all were grieving for their fallen friend and leader. The most heartbroken one had to be Skye, who was Chase's girlfriend. She had always known that Chase had a crush on her the day she joined, for his face was constantly red and he constantly stuttered whenever he talked to her. It was right after the terrorist attack on the Lookout led by the late Mr. Yamamoto when Chase and Skye became a couple. It warmed Ryder's heart, seeing his pups grow up. Though recently, Ryder's health had not been its best; he seemed fatigued a lot and he was ill off and on the past few months. Marshall's examinations showed that Ryder just caught the common cold, but all the pups knew that the common cold wouldn't cause Ryder to feel in such a way. Unfortunately, none of them, not even Marshall, knew what else it could be.

The day prior to the attack on Foggy Bottom, Ryder had gotten a personal letter from someone tied to his past. It was rather anticlimactic; the note said _"Ryder, I'm coming soon,"_ and it was signed with a K. As soon as he had read it, Ryder flashed back to a funeral involving two boys.

Skye's continuous sobs interrupted the boy's thoughts. Though it pained him greatly that his second in command, his personal favorite, was gone, and Skye's sobbing wasn't helping one bit, he had to stay strong and continue. _Chase would want it that way_ , he thought. On the tiny TV screen in the room where they were kept hostage, Henry Debinger's face appeared.

"Thomas, my dearest friend," he started with that cold voice of his, "you have eleven hours to decide. Do _not_ keep me waiting." With that the screen went blank. Everyone turned to look at Mayor Humdinger, who just looked lost. No one could get mad at him though. He did do the right thing in terms of turning Debinger in to the police when he did. All who was to blame was Henry Debinger.

* * *

Mayor Goodway turned around to the sound of barking. Chase and Tracker dashed up to the mayor, both panting from the long run.

"Chase?" the mayor said, a little bewildered. "Why are you here? How are you here?"

"Well, I guess the terrorists knocked me unconscious when they threw a grenade into the rig room of the PAW Patroller. I assume that they either thought I was dead or they would have left me for dead. But I need your help. That monster has Ryder, Marshall, Skye, and my friends. And he'd kill them without hesitating. What should we do?"

"Chase, I know how much they mean to you, especially Skye, but I'm just the mayor of a town with a population just short of 1,000. There is just nothing I could do. You'd have to get the President to help you with this one."

Chase whimpered and dropped his tail. Tracker went and patted him on the shoulder. Just then, Chase's ears perked up. "Could you repeat that last part, Mayor Goodway?"

"I said, 'You'd have to get the President to help you with this one.'"

"Hmm... that's it! Why didn't I think of this before?"

"What?" asked Mayor Goodway and Tracker.

"Be right back!" the German shepherd called. "I have to make a very important phone call!"

"Oh, I know who he's going to call," said the mayor to no one in particular. Tracker could just look on, oblivious to what the other two were talking about.

* * *

"Ahh, another day at the office. Let's see what's on TV." As the man flipped through the channels, a bright red news alert caught his attention. He tuned in to the female reporter.

 _"We have confirmed reports that earlier today, the FBI's Most Wanted Man, Henry Debinger of Bulgaria, has led a terrorist attack on Foggy Bottom, a small town abut 5 miles north of tourist town Adventure Bay. No more details are available at this time."_

The man nearly spit out his coffee. Just then, a woman walked in. "Sir, you have a call on line 3." The man got up and walked to his desk and received the call.

"Hi, you have reached President Clifton. How may I help you?"

 _"Hey, Mr. President. It's Chase of the PAW Patrol."_

"Chase, it's good to see you! It's been so long! How's the girlfriend?"

 _"Beautiful as always. But I need your help. This is urgent."_

"What's up?" The President took another sip of coffee.

 _"That Henry Debinger man has Mayor Humdinger of Foggy Bottom hostage, along with Ryder, my owner, his girlfriend, and six of my teammates, including my girlfriend. Mayor Goodway of Adventure Bay can't do much so I was wondering if you could lend a hand? It would mean the world to me."_

Upon hearing Chase's emergency, the President spit out his coffee again. "Chase, I've got to meet with my Cabinet to discuss this. But I'll do what I can to help you. Give me two hours."

 _"Okay, thank you so much Mr. President. Gotta go. Bye."_

"Bye, Chase." President Clifton hung up. "Damn," he said under his breath. "It's like deja vu. Only this time I'm not the one held hostage."

"Sir," the same woman appeared. "Time to meet with your Cabinet."

"Okay, Jen." _Hang in there, Chase,_ he thought as he walked out of the Oval Office to his meeting place.

* * *

Skye still hadn't stopped crying. It had been fifteen hours since the attack. Rubble and Zuma were starting to get annoyed at this point.

"Ugh, she's still crying?" the latter groaned.

"It's been over twelve hours. How long can a pup cry without stopping?" the bulldog complained.

"Guys, stop. Have you any clue what's she's going through?" asked Everest. "The poor pup was abducted, locked in this cage without food and water, and lost her boyfriend, all in the span of an hour. Do you even know how much Chase meant to her?"

"Of course, but-" started Rubble.

"You clearly don't because you two are complaining. You guys probably don't even know about the incident that happened seven months ago? About that pup that-"

"Everest," Skye said in between sobs. "Don't tell them. It brings back so much pain. I just want Chase here with me."

Everest gave a concerned look towards the cockapoo before turning back to Rubble and Zuma. "Not to mention Chase helped Skye get over her deathly fear of eagles."

Realization hit the two pups like Marshall's water cannons hitting Rocky. They both turned to Skye.

"Skye, we're sorry for hurting your feelings even more," said Zuma.

"Yeah, I guess being locked in a cage for so long without food really just gets to you," said Rubble. Although it wasn't intended, the pups shared a giggle at Rubble's mentioning of food.

Just then, Henry Debinger entered and walked up to the pups' cage. All six of them shivered with fear and huddled close together, whimpering. The villain focused on the tiny cockapoo and gave an evil smile.

"So you must be Skye, the aerial pilot of the PAW Patrol?" Skye said nothing. Not amused, Debinger continued.

"Tell me, what was Chase like?" Still no answer.

"Was he brave?" Silence.

"Loyal?" Silence.

"Loving?" Silence.

"Not talking huh? Well, it's too bad. My guys didn't intend on killing him, but if it means we're closer to accomplishing our goal, then I would kill him over and over again."

That was the last straw for Skye. All the anger built up was suddenly unleashed in one heartbreaking cry. The sobs were so loud that Debinger had to cover his ears.

"Ugh, what a crybaby," he said to Spike. Spike took a whip and slapped it on the cage. That was louder than Skye's sobs and it instantly shut her up.

"There," said Debinger. "That ought to keep her quiet." He sneered evilly before leaving, but stopped upon hearing a voice.

"Chase was very brave. He was the most loyal pup out of all of us. And he was very loving," the cockapoo said staring at Debinger with such a cold look.

"I thought you'd never answer me. Funny. Well he may be brave, loyal, and loving, but guess what?"

Skye simply raised an eyebrow.

"He won't be able to stumble in here to try to rescue you guys," he whispered into Skye's ear.

Skye growled loudly for all to hear and completely lost it. "Listen here, don't you ever talk about Chase the way you just did again. You hear me? Because I will rip your throat out."

Everest ran over to hold Skye down. Debinger was a bit taken aback by the cockapoo's sudden outburst but he shrugged and left the room without another word. But little did he know, a certain German shepherd was on his way to stop him.


	9. The Incident

**Chapter 9: The Incident**

 _"Hello, Chase? Are you there?"_

"President Clifton! Boy am I glad to hear from you. So, how did the meeting go?"

 _"I have a very secretive plan I am going to privately implement. Without the media knowing, Debinger would never suspect a thing."_

"What is it?"

 _"I issued an executive order to have the troops storm Foggy Bottom, and they're going to either take down Debinger or die trying, though I'd prefer the former option. It's a risky plan, but I truthfully think that it could work."_

"Great idea, Mr. President!" Chase complimented. "But, one question?"

 _"What's that?"_

"Where do I come into play in this scenario?"

 _"Hmm, oh I know. When the Marines storm Debinger's hideout, you sneak in and save your friends. How's that sound?"_

"Great idea!" Chase said. "I'll head towards Foggy Bottom and hide out right outside of the downtown area until the Marines arrive."

 _"Okay Chase. Stay safe and tell Ryder I said hi."_

"Sure thing, Mr. President. And thanks again for helping me with this."

 _"No problem. Bye."_ With that, President Clifton signed off the call.

"Amigo, what's going on?"

"Oh Tracker you scared me," Chase said with a chuckle. "POTUS is helping us take down Debinger."

"Wow, that sounds cool, but what's POTUS?"

"It's the President of the United States. Fun fact: I spent my early years with my parents working for the President's Canine Unit."

"Well how did you end up in Adventure Bay?"

Chase paled when he heard the question. "Do you really want to know? Only Ryder and Marshall know about this."

"If you don't want to say how, then you don't have-"

"The year was 2001. It started out just like any normal day. When we heard about the two plane crashes in New York and that a third plane that was bound for DC, we had the White House evacuated. The President at the time wasn't in DC that day, though. Anyways, the Canine Unit was sent up to New York that morning to help evacuate these two huge skyscrapers that these planes crashed into. But then," at this point, Chase started to tear up. "But then, the two buildings eventually collapsed, right onto my mom and dad. Although I was only a few months old and had just started training, I can still remember every detail. I had no parents. At their funeral, a Navy SEAL walked up to me and said that I was to go to my dad's owner, who turned out to be Ryder's dad. So I packed whatever belongings I had and came to Adventure Bay."

"Madre de Dios, Chase. Lo siento mucho." Tracker gave Chase a friendly embrace.

"Thanks Tracker," Chase said between sniffles. "Muchas gracias."

"On a less personal note, in what order did the others join?"

"A few weeks after me, Marshall joined. Then Skye, then Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, and Everest. You wanna know something?"

"Huh?" said Tracker.

"Though I had a small fear of the dentist, I have not only a fear, but a hatred for terrorist attacks. And these past two on our own towns have really gotten to me."

"Chase, if you ever need anything, you can come to me. I'll be there for you."

"Thanks Tracker. Well, I should be heading towards Foggy Bottom. Gotta meet with the Marines the President is secretly sending in."

"Chase, this is the most dangerous mission you'll ever embark on. Are you sure about this?"

"As sure as Skye is my girlfriend. You take care, buddy. I'll see you around. Bye!" And with that, the German shepherd turned and started for Foggy Bottom.

* * *

After eighteen hours of non-stop crying, Skye finally was able to calm down. She assumed it was partially because she was parched, but those words Henry Debinger had told her about Chase not being able to save them really hit her hard. For all she cared, the man could just stick a steak knife down his throat. Everest had almost let her secret loose, one that would haunt her forever. Besides Everest, only Chase and Ryder knew about what the incident was. Chase was there with her, and Ryder came to their rescue.

Skye glanced around at the other pups. All were asleep, except for Zuma and Rubble, who still were sorry for hurting Skye's feelings. Skye understood, for they all had been trapped in the cage without food or water for almost an entire day. The two awake pups glanced at her.

"Do you want to know?" she asked them.

"Know what?" said the chocolate lab.

"The incident that Everest mentioned?"

"I mean, if you're okay with telling us, then I wouldn't mind hearing it," said Rubble.

Skye closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It happened seven months ago..."

* * *

Chase, Rubble, and Marshall were playing soccer down at the park against Zuma, Rocky, and Everest. Skye was off visiting her family.

"Ahh," said Skye's dad. "It's so nice to just spend the day as a family, isn't it?"

"You bet!" said Skye with a backflip.

"Dang, sis, you've gotten so much better at those," said Skye's brother, Mike.

"So tell us," said Skye's mom, "how's working for the PAW Patrol?"

"Wonderful," said Skye. "I have the best owner, some of the greatest friends, not to mention the best boyfriend, and a really nice puphou-"

"Wait, wait, wait, did you say 'boyfriend?'" said Skye's dad.

"Oh yeah, I never told you guys. His name is Chase. He's a very handsome German shepherd. Here's a picture of us on our first mission together. We had to save Jake and Alex, two of our friends, who were stuck on a snowy cliff after a snowboarding accident."

"Wow, he's quite the handsome fellow," said Skye's mom with a wink.

Meanwhile, in some nearby bushes, a white pup with a British accent was watching the cockapoo family.

"Any second now Busby. With these babies doing our dirty work, it'll make that German shepherd too traumatized to stay on guard to protect the royal crown of Barkingburg," said the voice. She activated a button on her toy minion and robots that looked exactly like the mother eagle flew in and surrounded the four dogs.

"Oh no!" gasped Skye. "Eagles!" She whimpered in fear.

"Everyone get behind me!" yelled Skye's dad.

"I'll call Ryder!" said Skye, tears threatening to fall. She jammed her pup tag. "Ryder, are you there?!"

 _"What is it Skye?"_

"Help! Eagles! Attacking us! Pup park!"

 _"No problem Skye. Chase and I are on our way!"_

"Mom, Chase and Ryder are coming."

"Okay, we'll have to try to hold these guys off until they arrive."

Back at the Lookout...

"Chase, we have to help Skye. Eagles are attacking her family!"

Chase whimpered but quickly geared up in his Super Spy Gear.

"Let's roll!" said Ryder as he and Chase took off for the pup park.

In no time at all, Ryder and Chase arrived. "Skye!" the latter yelled.

"Chase! Help me!" Skye begged.

"Quick, Chase, activate your drone to distract the eagles," said Ryder.

"Yes sir, Ryder, sir," said Chase. He launched his spy drone and commanded it to circle around the eagles. The drone did as it was told, giving Chase enough time to lead Skye away from them. But as he went back for the other three, one of the eagles caught the drone in its beak and crushed it. Chase and Skye paled when they saw the eagles pick up the other three cockapoos and carry them high in the air.

"Mom! Dad! Mike!" Skye shrieked. The eagles took them higher and higher, despite their screams, and dropped them off the edge of a cliff by Big View Trail. "Noooooooo!" Skye cried.

"Success!" whispered the voice in the bushes as she turned around and ran off before she could be discovered.

Ryder could only watch with despair. Chase wrapped the crying Skye in a tight hug, letting her cry all over him. Just then, they heard a familiar cawing noise. It was the real mother eagle, even though they didn't know that the others were robots. Skye jumped in fear and hid behind Chase.

"Chase," said Ryder slowly. "Let's get back to the Lookout. It's much safer there."

"You head on back. I'm gonna wait until Skye's ready."

"Okay, stay safe. See you back at the Lookout." As Ryder turned to leave, Skye spoke up.

"Ryder?" she said. "Don't tell the other pups about what happened. Please."

Ryder gave a sad smile and nodded as he hopped on his ATV.

"Skye?" said Chase. The cockapoo looked up at her boyfriend.

"I'm so very sorry. The pain you're going through must be unbearable. I should know; my parents died in one of the most gruesome ways possible."

"Really?" sniffed Skye.

"Yeah, but it's something I do not want to talk about. Now why don't we head back to the Lookout? You can ride with me."

"Promise you won't let those eagles get me?"

"I promise. They'd have to get through me to get to you." With one paw around her, Chase led Skye back to his Spy Cruiser and helped her in. "Hopefully Ryder made a spare drone," he chuckled. Skye couldn't help but chuckle slightly as the two took off back to the Lookout.

* * *

At this point, all the pups were awake and tuned into Skye's backstory. Some even had tears in their eyes.

"Skye, I'm so sorry," said Zuma. "I had no idea."

"Yeah, and all that did was leave you traumatized and intensify your fear of eagles," said Rocky.

"No wonder you were so heartbroken about Chase," said Rubble. "He saved you from that and helped you with your recovery."

"Not trying to be rude," said Marshall, "but how did all those eagles just appear out of the blue?"

"I don't know," said Skye, "but without Chase's help, my PTSD would be so bad right now."

"And what's this about Chase's parents' deaths being worse? I can't imagine it being worse than this," said Rocky.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it was. I mean, he hasn't told any of us about it," said Skye.

All Marshall could do was bite his tongue and keep quiet. _But I know_ , he thought.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep. Good night," said Rocky.

"Good night," said Everest as she too lied down, followed by Zuma, Marshall, and Rubble.

Skye just sat in that cage, thinking about how Chase really helped her during and after that crisis, not to mention helping her overcome her fear of eagles. "I wish I could just see him once more, to thank him once again for being there when I really needed him," she said to no one in particular before lying down and finally falling asleep.

* * *

It took three hours, but Chase was finally able to get to the outskirts of Foggy Bottom. If he thought it looked bad before, now it looked like Omaha Beach during the Normandy Invasion. Dead bodies of innocent civilians were scattered everywhere, blood stained the grass, buildings were destroyed all along Main Street. It was too much for Chase as it reminded him of his own incident involving his parents' deaths. After reminiscing for a little and shedding a few tears, Chase regained his composure. He found a hiding spot overlooking Foggy Bottom and camped out there, awaiting the Marines that would help him save his friends.

 **Author's note: Not gonna lie this chapter hurt to write, telling the story of how Skye's family was killed by eagles controlled by Sweetie. Now you may be wondering why I made Sweetie the one to do this, but it'll all come together in the next story. So that's Chapter 9 for you all. Be on the lookout for Chapter 10 and remember to read and review!**


	10. Taking Back Foggy Bottom

**Chapter 10: Taking Back Foggy Bottom**

It had been twenty-two hours now. Mayor Humdinger only had two more hours to make up his mind; either he joins Henry Debinger in world domination or he, along with everyone held hostage with him, will die. Humdinger didn't know what to choose, though. He had given up evil for good almost a year ago. He didn't wish to turn back to evil, but if he didn't then he, along with his friends, would suffer. He knew that he had to join Debinger, for the safety of his friends. He sighed in his cage.

Although she wasn't crying as much anymore, Skye was still grieving over the loss of Chase. What really didn't help her was Marshall saying, "I know how you must feel, considering that your one year anniversary with him is in two days." She knew Marshall meant no offense or harm, but it still upset her greatly. She did have to admit, however, that she felt better getting her "incident" off of her chest for the others to know.

"If only Chase was here," she kept muttering, sometimes to herself, other times to no one in particular.

* * *

"Ruff, spy goggles," said Chase. He was decked out in his Super Spy gear, and he had spotted Debinger's hideout. He had secretly send the coordinates to the President, who then forwarded them to the Marines. He peered through his spy goggles. All of his friends, and Mayor Humdinger, were locked in cages. And his six teammates were in their own cage. He noticed some of them crying. He then remembered that the last time he saw them was before the PAW Patroller was under attack. He assumed that they thought he had died.

Chase was able to launch little radios onto the hideout walls to pick up any sounds from inside. He heard a deep grave voice say, "Thomas, you have one hour to decide, or everyone in this room dies."

Chase paled and became nauseous upon hearing that threat. He jammed his pup tag. "Mr. President sir, how much longer?

 _"Not much longer. Give them half an hour. Why?"_

"Debinger threatened to shoot everyone in the room in one hour!"

 _"Try to relax, Chase. We'll make sure he's suppressed once and for all. Talk to you later. Good luck."_

Chase took a deep breath. He proceeded to a cave he found up on a hill within viewing distance of the hideout. He pulled out an album of pictures of himself and Skye. He opened it and saw a bunch of pictures from their rescues: when Jake and Alex were stuck on the cliff while snowboarding, the day they adopted Rubble, the hoedown, Alex's first day of school, saving Ryder and Garby, just to name a few. He had pictures of them playing tag the day they had to save the baby bat, and bouncing a soccer ball around the day they rescued the sea turtles, and playing Pup Pup Boogie together. Chase cherished these memories greatly.

He then saw a picture of them on their six month anniversary. Chase had taken Skye to the pup park for a picnic that evening and then watched the sunset with her. Tears threatening to fall, he closed the album booklet and promised to make their one year anniversary Skye's best day ever.

Just then, he heard a noise. He turned and saw them: a group of about three dozen Marines were quietly marching up the hill from behind towards Chase. The leader knelt down next to Chase.

"You must be Chase?" The German shepherd nodded. "I'm Captain Richard Phelps. My men and I are here to help take down this Debinger guy. So what's the situation?"

"There are sixteen hostages, six pups and ten humans. Debinger has threatened to kill them in less than half an hour. So we've gotta move fast."

"Alright here's the plan. My men and I will storm the hideout. There's no doubt that he and his men will resist. So while that's going on, you sneak in and lead the hostages to safety. If anything happens, my men will protect you guys."

Phelps then ordered a squad of twelve men to creep down the hill and wait by the back door. "That's the Bravo Team," he told Chase. Another group of twelve men crept over to the front door. "That's the Charlie Team. Whoever is left up here is part of the Alpha Team. We storm in after the initial attack. Got it?"

"Yes, sir, Captain Phelps."

"Alright, now it's just a matter of waiting for the President's orders." He pressed his radio. "Sir, all three teams are green and in position."

 _"Alright. Initiate attack in three, two, one...now!"_

Phelps nodded to the leader of the Charlie Team and they burst in, immediately killing three guards. The Bravo Team charged in and took down five other guards.

"Chase, head on in there, now!" Phelps yelled over the roaring gunfire. Chase did as he was told and sprinted inside. He immediately saw the pups' cage. Through all the chaos, none of the scared pups noticed Chase unlock their cage until the door swung open.

All six of them stared at Chase with big eyes and mouths agape. Skye was the first to tackle him, hugging him to the point of strangling the police pup to death.

The rest soon joined the cockapoo, all crying. Chase hugged each and every one and then led them outside, where Captain Phelps was waiting for them. Chase then turned around and sprinted back in the building.

"What? Where is he going?!" Skye yelled.

"His job is to rescue the others and bring them out here," said Phelps.

Skye whimpered, but Everest gave her a hug. "Don't worry. Chase will do just fine."

"Yeah, but he'll do better with some help," said Marshall, charging in there to help his best friend, despite Phelps's orders. Rocky soon joined them. In no time at all, the three pups returned with Farmer Yumi, Farmer Al, Alex, Mr. Porter, Francois, Captain Turbot, and Jake. They rushed back inside.

"Rocky, you get Mayor Humdinger. Marshall, you get Ryder and Katie," said Chase.

"But what about you?" said Rocky.

"I'll make sure no one tries to ambush us," said Chase, looking around. He noticed that most of the terrorists were dead, as well as many Marines, but he did not want to take any chances.

When the three remaining hostages were freed, Rocky led them outside, while Chase and Marshall took a body count.

"We all thought you were dead," said Marshall. "I thought I lost my best friend."

"Don't worry Marshall, it's gonna take a lot more than a grenade to-" Chase started, but was interrupted by a loud bang followed by a sharp pain in his side. Marshall turned to see Debinger, armed with a revolver, wearing a devilish grin on his face. This was the last straw for Marshall. He charged at Debinger before he could finish off Chase, catching the terrorist by surprise. Phelps and the pups, along with Ryder and Katie, had just made it inside when they saw the German shepherd lying in a pool of his own blood while the dalmatian jumped at Debinger.

Debinger was taken aback, and the force of Marshall's jump caused him to discharge the weapon on himself, leaving a fatal wound in his chest. "That's for trying to kill my best friend," Marshall said as Debinger choked on his own blood, struggling for breath. The most wanted man in the world finally took his last breath and succumbed to his gunshot wound.

Everyone turned their attention to Chase. Marshall rushed over to him and held him.

"M-marshall, w-what happened?" the German shepherd stuttered.

"I jumped him and he shot himself. He's dead, Chase. You did it. You saved us."

"Yeah, I guess so. But can I get to a hospital like right now? So I can have this wound checked out?"

"Sure thing buddy," said Marshall. He placed Chase on a stretcher and Ryder helped him take the stretcher to an ambulance. All the pups rode in the back with Chase to Foggy Bottom Hospital.

* * *

After a brief examination, the doctors said Chase's wound wasn't fatal, much to the joy of Ryder and the pups. After a quick surgery to remove the bullet, which was lodged in his side, Chase was bandaged up and good to go. The other hostages were examined as well. They were all treated in their own separate rooms.

Ryder was expecting his examination to be brief, but it ended up lasting three hours. When he was finally able to ask a doctor what was going on, she hesitated.

"Ryder, I have no choice to be straight with you. I have some bad news. We've discovered that the leukemia you had as a young boy has returned and is terminal. I'm afraid that you have only a few months left to live. I wish we could try to remove it, but it's spread so much that nothing we can do can help at this point. I'm so sorry."

Just then, the pups entered only to see the saddened look on Ryder's face.

"Ryder, what's wrong?" asked Skye.

"Yeah," said Zuma. "Why the long face?"

Ryder sighed and knew that his pups have to know about this sooner or later. "Pups, I'm afraid I have some very bad news. You all know how my parents died of leukemia right?"

The pups nodded, not sure where Ryder was going with this.

"Well, when I was three, I had leukemia myself. The doctors were able to remove it though. But I was just told that it's back and widespread. I hate to say this, but I only have a few months left to live."

All the pups stared with emotionless expressions. They couldn't believe that Ryder, their owner and leader, has terminal cancer and only a few months left of his life. Soon enough, the seven pups broke down crying, all hugging Ryder and each other. Ryder couldn't help but cry either. All the while, no one heard the door open. Everyone stopped crying when they heard a voice.

"Is that really you Ryder? It's been so long since I've seen you."


	11. Epilogue

**Author's note: Well here it is. The last chapter of "Foggy Bottom Has Fallen." Though not as popular as its prequel "Adventure Bay Has Fallen," I still want to thank all of the support you guys have given me, especially Supernova2015, who came up with this OC and helped me implement him into my story. Just a heads up, "Barkingburg Has Fallen" will be a direct continuation of this story, whereas this one takes place one year after "Adventure Bay Has Fallen." Also, "Barkingburg Has Fallen" will contain little to no violence but a lot of drama and suspense.**

 **Chapter 11: Epilogue**

Ryder could not believe his eyes. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He opened his eyes again and saw him. Only one word came out of his mouth.

"K-koda?"

"Hi, Ryder, it's been so long. My, you have grown. But you still look the same and I see you still kept your hair spiked up. Just like old times, eh Ryder?"

"Y-yeah, just like old times. But how did you find me?"

"When I heard my owner was kidnapped by a terrorist, I rushed over to try to help out but I heard from some passerby that you and your team saved the day, well sort of."

"Yeah, we saved the mayor of Foggy Bottom, who was also kidnapped by a terrorist...wait a second. Is that true?"

"Yep, Mayor Humdinger is my owner."

Ryder and the pups gasped, but upon hearing his eight pups gasp Ryder turned to them.

"Pups, this is Koda. Koda, these are my pups." Ryder proceeded to introduce each one, with each pup shouting their catchphrase.

"Chase is our police and spy pup."

"Chase is on the case."

"Marshall is our fire and EMT pup."

"I'm fired up."

"Skye is our aviation pup."

"Let's take to the sky!"

"Rocky is our recycling and inventing pup."

"Don't lose it, reuse it."

"Zuma is our water rescue pup."

"Let's dive in!"

"Rubble is our construction pup."

"Rubble on the double."

"Everest is our snow rescue pup."

"Ice or snow, I'm ready to go."

"And Tracker is our newest member. He has super good hearing and is bilingual."

"I'm all ears."

"Pups, nice to meet you. As Ryder previously said, I'm Koda."

"Koda, how do you know Ryder?" asked Zuma.

"Funny story actually. Ryder and I are brothers."

"BROTHERS?!" all the pups yelled.

"Yeah, he's my adoptive brother," said Ryder.

"But Ryder," said Chase. "He's a wolf-pup."

"It's a long story, so why don't we head back to the Lookout, or whatever's left of it, and Koda and I can explain everything."

All the pups howled and left the hospital. They all jumped in their rigs and took off for Adventure Bay, with Koda riding on Ryder's ATV.

* * *

The pups and Ryder started across the bridge that led to the Lookout's driveway. But they all screeched to a halt when they saw a construction team at the Lookout. Ryder dismounted from his ATV and walked up to one of the crewmen.

"Excuse me, sir, but what are you guys doing?"

"Oh, you must be Ryder," the man said, taking a sip from his water bottle. "Mayor Goodway hired us to restore this building back to normal. She wanted to make sure you didn't spend a penny trying to fix this."

"Oh, okay, I'll have to thank her later." Ryder turned towards the others. "Pups, let's head to the backyard." The pups obeyed and followed. They all gathered around Ryder and Koda in a circle, but not without Chase calling in President Clifton and telling him the plan worked. Chase also gave the President a body count then signed off. When that was done, Koda began his backstory.

"Years back, when I was a human baby, right after my first birthday, a fire broke out at my house. I was rescued by a fireman, but my parents perished in the fire. But Mayor Humdinger, who was a close friend of my parents, had agreed to take care of me if anything were to happen to them."

"I'm sorry Koda," said Skye.

"It's okay. Anyway, when I was three, I was diagnosed with leukemia, and I had only a year at most left to live. With that year running out, Mr. Humdinger took me to a scientist named Professor Murray, who he thought could heal me. With me as a test subject to his machine, Professor Murray tried it out. Though my leukemia was cured, I was turned into a wolf pup. Professor Murray fled, and so did I, disgusted with my appearance."

"So that explains a lot," said Rocky.

"It's not over there, pups," said Ryder. "When I first went to visit Carlos, he and I found Koda in a huge pit. He called out to me for help in Japanese, which I can understand and speak, and Carlos and I were able to rescue him. After he told me about his life up to that point, I decided to adopt him as my brother, and for the time being he stayed with my parents since I was busy running the PAW Patrol."

"Wow, that's so cool," said Rubble.

"Alright, pups, you go play, Koda and I want to catch up a little more." Ryder led Koda away from the pups and knelt down next to him.

"Koda, I have some bad news."

"What is it, Ryder?"

"My leukemia is back and worse than ever. I only have a few months left to live. So I want you to join the PAW Patrol, as a substitute pup and second in command. For when I pass away, you're going to be the PAW Patrol's new leader."

"Really? I'd love to. Anything for you, bro."

"It'll stay between us for now, because Chase is second in command, so I don't wanna throw this curveball at him right before his anniversary."

"With who?" said Koda, tilting his head.

"Skye," Ryder giggled. The two turned towards the pups to see Chase and Skye sitting underneath the huge oak tree, enjoying each other's company. "Their one year anniversary is in two days."

Over at the oak tree, the young couple was debating over which movie to go watch.

"Hmm, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2?" said Chase.

"Haven't even seen the first one," said Skye.

"War For the Planet of the Apes?"

"Too violent."

"Spider-Man: Homecoming?"

Skye gasped with joy. "That's perfect!" she yipped.

"Alright, and where should we eat?"

"How about we just go to Mr. Porter's? It's the grand reopening of his new restaurant."

"Sounds great! Boy I'm so excited. I can't wait!" said Chase.

"Me too! I'll call Mr. Porter and set up reservations. No doubt it's going to be crowded," said Skye.

Back with Ryder and Koda, Ryder finished explaining how his life has been. Suddenly, his pup pad rang.

"Hello, Ryder here."

 _"Ryder, it's Doctor Wells of Foggy Bottom Hospital. I have some bad news."_

"What is it, Dr. Wells?"

 _"My nurse made a mistake about how long you have left. She said a few months, but it's actually a few weeks. I'm so sorry."_

Ryder lost all color in his face. He dropped his pup pad and fell backwards to the ground, unconscious. The other pups noticed and rushed over to him.

"What happened?!" said Chase.

"The doctor from Foggy Bottom Hospital called and said Ryder actually has only a few weeks left to live!" Koda said.

The pups all gasped upon hearing this devastating news.

"Oh no!" said Skye burying her face into Chase's chest.

"What are we going to do?!" said Marshall.


End file.
